


forelsket.

by dblckparade



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nayeon unnie gave them to MEEEEEEEEEE, to MEEEEEEEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblckparade/pseuds/dblckparade
Summary: "Look at her bragging about the earrings!" Jihyo exclaims to the camera."Nayeon unnie gave them to me." Mina smiles proudly.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	forelsket.

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to this tweet: https://twitter.com/samoyeon/status/1244874622983528448 and a combination of misayeon & alicenoob9 for the translation.
> 
> wrote it on a whim so this fic is unbeta-ed and not proofread. finished it for Misa so this one is for you! :3

The dorm is quiet when Nayeon gets back. 

She shuffles and arranges her shoes neatly, lest Jeongyeon sees the clutter tomorrow morning and nags at her. The living room is vacant of her members and she breathes a sigh of relief at the sight. Everyone's asleep. 

Her pocket feels heavy with the weight of what she's about to do. 

Nayeon gingerly opens the door to her room, careful not to let too much light in as she steps inside in search of someone. 

"Mina?" Nayeon whispers in the dark. 

The other girl is lying on her bed, her face illuminated by the light from her phone. Mina stops scrolling, peering up at the voice and Nayeon's heart swells with affection at the gummy smile the other girl sends. 

Mina pulls off her duvet and pads slowly to Nayeon. 

"Nayeon unnie, where have you been?" Her tone is curious and light but Nayeon knows better. She tugs the hem of Mina's shirt toward the living room and shuts the door gently, before sitting the other girl onto the couch.

Her heart is beating like a hummingbird's wings as she pulls a slim box from her jacket pocket, sits it like a cat gifting their favourite toys in front their master and shyly says, "Happy birthday, Minari."

Mina blinks in surprise at that. Her slender hands hover the box hesitantly before Nayeon firmly push it to her side. Nayeon scoots a few inches back to make space in between them, so she could watch as Mina's eyes light up with delight at the Dior earrings, tucks the memory of it and the way her eyes crinkles when she's happy and the rows of teeth that show afterwards. _Prettiest little thing,_ she coos internally.

"Go." Nayeon urges when Mina looks back at her for what to do. "Try it on."

Mina goes to the nearby mirror to put it on and Nayeon lets out a fond laugh at the way Mina almost headbutts the mirror when she's trying to take a closer look.

"I really like the earrings! Thank you, Nayeon unnie." she breathes excitedly when she returns to her seat.

Nayeon reach out to touch her soft blonde hair, trailing her fingers down to cradle the side of her face before she sweeps the long locks away to examine the earrings. She hums in satisfaction at how well it suits Mina. It was worth the hours of browsing the stores with bodyguards around during this pandemic.

She settle her fingers at the back of Mina's neck, caressing her beaming cheek with her thumb. "It looks good on you." she murmurs reverently.

Mina ducks her head as her cheeks get dusted in pink. Her voice is quiet when she says, "I thought you forgot about it. You didn't wish me a happy birthday."

"I wanted to give you some time to spend it with Momo and Sana. Plus, this way is better right?"

Mina nods her head enthusiastically. "This feels nice."

 _Yes, it does_ , Nayeon agrees silently. Just the two of them, sharing a private moment in the quiet of the night. It feels intimate.

"You know," Nayeon begins offhandedly. "I have another pair of Dior earrings as well."

Now it's Mina turn to become amused at the way Nayeon is squirming.

"It's—I'm—" she stumbles clumsily, before releasing a long sigh to calm herself. "What I mean to say is," she pauses, "maybe, next time, we could, I don't know, get a matching jewelry instead. Like, exactly the same design. A couple item, of sorts."

There is a undecipherable glint in Mina's eyes when she asks, "Is that a promise?"

Nayeon tugs at Mina's pinky shyly, before she slots their fingers one by one together. Nayeon quite likes how they fit together.

"Yes, Mina. It's a promise."

.

Nayeon wakes up a week after to the Tiktok video of their leader and Mina showing off the earrings.

"Look at her bragging about the earrings!" Jihyo exclaims to the camera.

"Nayeon unnie gave them to me." Mina smiles proudly.

And if Sana sends her a smug smile from her place, an indication of an endless teasing, when Nayeon drops the phone somewhere on the bed, burrowing her red face into the pillow to hide her dying whale squeals, well, it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kids, please don't be like nayeon and stay at home if you're under quarantine! think of all the immunocompromised people and medical staffs who are battling this pandemic.
> 
> it's short but i would appreciate any constructive criticism since English isn't my first language. thank you for reading and have a nice day ahead!
> 
> my twitter: @dblckparade if you wanna rant/etc


End file.
